


Headaches and Boyfriends

by Geneviev



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Pain, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev
Summary: "Percy felt like he was going to die. He had experience with being on the brink of death, so he felt he was somewhat an expert at this. He has been hurt many times, he has been saved from dying so many times, and this?This felt like dying."Percy has a headache and his caring boyfriend provides him comfort.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Headaches and Boyfriends

Percy felt like he was going to die. He had experience with being on the brink of death, so he felt he was somewhat an expert at this. He has been hurt many times, he has been saved from dying so many times, and this? This felt like dying.

He wished he could just move to hit his head repeatedly into the wall just to speed up the process, but even just the tiniest of movement made everything worse.

He felt his pulse in his head; every time his heart beat in his ribcage, he felt his skull crack and his eyes pop out from their place. He was waiting for his head to split open and drop his brain on the bed.

Even the pale light of the nightfall hurt him. He closed his eyes, but there was no running away from that tiny bit of light. The room was cool, which felt like a relief, but then the shivering started. _ The end is near _ , he hoped, but he knew it from experience, that it was far from the ending; it just started.

He smelled before he heard that there was somebody else in the room. Usually, he wouldn't have noticed the smell of death, the scent of wilted roses and burnt wood without cuddling with him, and would have heard the opening and closing of the door, but as he was dying, some of his senses were working overdrive, and some would just let him die. He loved that smell, otherwise, he wouldn’t demand his daily cuddle, but at that moment, it was invasive as hell, and just made every symptom graver. He had nausea already, but now he could barely hold back the toast he had eaten for dinner.

“Go away,” he whispered lifelessly. Even his own voice caused him so much pain, he could not bear the thought of somebody else being there, talking to him, being around him. The usually beloved scent felt like the sign of his approaching departure from this world. In the painful haze of his dying, the rustling noise of clothes became the sound of the storm of Thanatos’ wings, coming for him to relieve him from all the pain, all the suffering.

He was ready for it.

“Don’t be so dramatic, you won’t die. I brought you your medicine and your cooling pad,” whispered his approaching boyfriend, who handed the promised items to Percy. As he took the pain reliever and the glass of water, the movement sent a spasm of pain from his temple to his eyes. He felt like his left side was melting down, but he tightened his jaw and tried to get up. A pair of hands grabbed at his shoulder, helping him upright, but it was not enough to relieve the tension running through his body.

The nausea he felt before came back even stronger due to the strong smell of decaying flowers and his sudden movement. He reached for the small trash can he kept next to his bed for times like this and made a close friendship with the object. The convulsion of his body was akin to striking his head over and over and over with a sledgehammer, and only the time when Sonny wanted him to become a dog food was comparable to this feeling. The only problem was that while water helped with his physical injuries, it did nothing to alleviate the pain that came from the extreme punishment of Tartarus, named migraine.

Mountains of rocks hit his head while his eyes were squeezed in a vice. His eyelashes began to collect his tears in response to the unbearable pain. When his stomach settles enough to stop clenching, he gladly accepts the water to rinse out his mouth, and finally, swallow his medicine. He should have taken it before he had gotten here, but the attack had taken him surprised. 

It hurt to swallow, it hurt to breathe and it hurt to think, but his loving boyfriend put the ice-cold cooling pad on his head. The whimper that escaped him was half pain, half relief as the cold swept into his head, freezing his brain, freezing his pain.

“Do you want me to stay?” his boyfriend whispered as quietly as he could. Percy moved his hand clumsily to try to find Nico’s hand with his eyes closed. When he reached his destination, he brought his boyfriend’s hand onto his head and tangled Nico’s fingers into his hair.

“Stay,” he mumbled weakly, almost not able to form the word. Nico stayed still for a moment, sitting awkwardly on the edge of Percy’s bed, but after Percy’s ask, he laid next to his boyfriend. Percy took a breath to prepare for the inevitable throbbing pain and rolled himself onto his side towards Nico. Even if his smell was too overwhelming, the fact that his boyfriend brought him pain relief, and stayed with him, made it better. And Percy knew what exactly would make his migraine lessen even more than the medicine and the cold: his head being on top of Nico’s chest, while the Son of Hades massaging his scalp.

Nico let Percy position himself as he wanted and then began to rub slowly, very light circles across his forehead. The noise Percy gave was less ‘leave me alone with my misery’ and more ‘keep doing this forever, but maybe a bit stronger’, so Nico, emboldened by this encouragement, continued doing it.

Percy let himself relax and drift into the steady flow of pain. A pair of hesitant hands found their way lower, to Percy’s neck, where they dug into Percy’s flesh. The mixture of the diverse type of pain brought Percy pleasure and his moaning encouraged Nico to become less gentle and more forceful with his massage. The motion of the deepening circles digging into the base of Percy’s skull was soothing, enough to lull him into a relaxed state.

The last thing he will remember before he slips into the blissful oblivion was the feeling of the cold cooling pad settling over his eyes, and the gentle fingers of his boyfriend scratching his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy for feedback :)  
> Come, visit me on [Tumblr](https://justonemorechaptercoldflash.tumblr.com/)! I write incorrect PJ quotes and other Nicercy ficlets.


End file.
